Fiery Heiress
by Smutmaster
Summary: After Yang Xiao long saves her life, Weiss Schnee falls in love with her blond savior only to discover that Yang already has feelings for her. Rated M for language and sexual components
1. The save

**hey guy, this is my first FanFiction so tell me what you want next and I'll try to incorporate it into the next chapter**

"Weiss, Ozpin needs us in his office for a minute, he said it was urgent," said Yang to the white haired heiress."let's go," Weiss says back.

They enter Ozpin's office and immediately are told to go patrol the forest.

Thirty minutes into their patrol they started a conversation "Weiss, I need to tell you something," Yang said letting her guard down. "What is it Yang" Weiss said looking at Yang. "I... I li-" she was interrupted when an ursa bear comes out of nowhere and bitch slaps Weiss into a tree. Yang looks at the bear, her eyes a fiery red and jumps at the bear, shotgun gauntlets bashing the bear through 30 trees and it falls over dead. Yang immediately runs over to Weiss and checks for a pulse, Weiss was alive, but barely. Yang takes the smaller girl to her chest and sprints to regained consciousness and her entire body felt broken, she opened her eyes to see herself being held to Yang's chest, she was soft, she was warm, but most importantly she felt safe. Words barely escaped her mouth. "Yang." She smiled and held onto her blond haired savior, "You're safe, you'll be ok as soon as we get to beacon," Yang said to the barely conscious girl in her arms.

Yang arrives at the school and takes Weiss to the nurses station where they forced her out of the room when they started surgery on Weiss. Six excruciatingly long hours later they let Yang in to see Weiss. "I'm so sorry," Yang said to Weiss, unable to hold back tears. "It's okay," Weiss barely got out. The nurses tried to force Yang out of the room to no avail, eventually the rest of team RWBY had to drag Yang back to the dorm room.

"Tell anyone about me crying and I will kill you both!" Yang said to Blake and Ruby. They swore their silence and Yang went to take a shower. She cried it the shower. Her tough exterior broken, she couldn't handle to see Weiss like that. _I have to be strong... For Weiss!_ She thought to herself. She got out, dried off and got dressed. Team RWBY went to bed, none of them able to sleep, especially Yang, the image of the ursa standing over the broken Weiss forever burned into her mind

The next morning Yang was at the infirmary before the others woke up, sitting beside Weiss, Yang was watching her sleep. Even though Weiss was a fast healer she had still needed stitches, a scar would be permanently painted on her stomach. _This is all my fault!_ Yang thought. Weiss stirred and asked "who's there?"

"it's just me," Yang replied. "I've been here all morning,"

"When can I go home?" She asked sleepily.

"Well you can go back today, but you have to stay in bed," Yang said standing up

"Can you go get the nurse?" Weiss asked sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I wish to go back home," Weiss told the nurse. She signed the release form and Yang assisted her into the dorm and onto her bed. "Thanks," Weiss said to yang as she fell asleep.

A few hours later ruby and Blake had gone to class, Yang was allowed an exemption from today and tomorrow so she could stay and care for Weiss. Weiss' medication wore off and she wasn't able to sleep anymore, her and Yang started to talk. "How are you feeling ice queen?" Yang asked with a smile.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine,"

"I'm sorry," Yang looked down and played with her thumbs

"It's not your fault, you saved me... The only thing is that the ursa interrupted you, what were you saying?"

"Oh... Ummm that, it was nothing. I was just trying to make conversation." She actually wasn't, over the past few months she had been falling for Weiss, Weiss the person her little sister exploded the first day of school, and now her sisters partner and her own teammate. She felt a blush sneak through her entire face. Before she knew what was happening the injured Weiss shot her arms up and wrapped them around her neck and pressed her lips against hers, she was shocked but didn't pull away immediately, when she did she looked Weiss in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Weiss looked down avoiding Yang's eyes.

"What was that for?"

"I have feelings for you, I understand if they aren't mutual... I'm sorry I didn't ask for permi-" she was interrupted by Yang kissing her and laying in the bed next to her. Weiss looked at Yang for a moment before scooting closer and laying her head on Yangs boobs. Yangs boobs were much bigger than her own, and yang was really warm. Weiss snuggled into Yang's chest and fell asleep. Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss and slept for the first time since the ursa attack.


	2. The truth

**Hey guys, I'm really enjoying this story, tell me what you want in next chapter and I'll be sure to incorporate it into next chapter, thanks and enjoy**

Weiss and Yang were awoken by the sound of Ruby fake vomiting.

"SHHHHHHH! Weiss is sleeping," Yang whisper yelled at her sister.

"Was sleeping," Weiss corrected

"Sorry to wake you, we're going shopping, call if you need anything Blake said as she dragged Ruby out the door

"Well what are we going to do now that they woke us up?" Weiss asked wiping the sleep from her eyes and sitting up

"Well you're not allowed out of bed so I'll go get food and we can talk or watch tv if you want."

"Yogurt with blueberries please," Weiss asked laying back down. Yang went to the school cafe and got a yogurt for Weiss and a sausage biscuit for herself and took it back to the room to eat with Weiss.

Yang was instantly attacked onto the bed as soon as she walked in the door and her shirt ripped off by "WEISS! What's gotten into you!" Yang said pushing Weiss off of her and looking at her.

"Sorry Yang," Weiss said looking away and picking up the food yang dropped when she attacked her.

"I was meaning to tell you something when we were in the woods," Yang said looking away. "I... I love you" she turned and kissed Weiss on the lips. Weiss was shocked at the sudden display of affection and pulled Yang down on top of her and whispered I love you too.

Yang squealed when she felt a hand up her shirt and looked down at Weiss and smiled and took what's left of her shirt off and smothered Weiss with her boobs. Weiss slid her hands down and slipped a hand into Yang's shorts and started to rub her pussy. She smiled when Yang gasped. She grabbed Yangs nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Yang slipped Weiss' dress off and kissed her inner thighs. She smiled and jumped at the smaller girl and they started going at it.

About 3 hours later Yang laid next to Weiss breathing hard and pulled her to her chest, she was still naked and Weiss buried her face in Yangs boobs.

"So are we...?" Yang asked Weiss

"I mean we can be, you've got to ask though," she responded

"Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will" she said and cuddled farther into Yangs boobs.

Yang smiled and kissed Weiss. "We should probably get dressed before Blake and Ruby get two got dressed and went back to cuddling, but on Yangs bed this time.

The rest of team RWBY got back late and they all went to bed. They had a free day tomorrow and they were going to the pool so they all went to sleep. Yang and Weiss cuddling all night.

They all got up the next day and put on their bathing suits and headed to the pool. Weiss sat and attempted coup to tan while Yang had entered into a diving competition she smashed through the other competitors and made it to the finals. Yang was enjoying herself and Weiss wasn't complaining about her view. Yang dove and did a bunch of flips and ended up barely winning. After her victory she and Weiss celebrated by getting ice cream... Alone.

Weiss had finished her small ice cream cone and stared longingly at Yang as she waited for her to finish. "Can I help you?" Yang said sarcastically. Weiss looked away and blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring, not that she'd been hiding it.

"oh um sorry," was the only thing she'd managed to say. Yang smiled and moved to sit in the booth next to Weiss instead of sitting across from her. She scooted close to Weiss and put her hand on hers and smiled at her. They locked eyes, neither wanting to look away. Yang leaned in and kissed Weiss on the lips. They slowly pulled apart and Weiss suggested that they go swim in the heated pool. They went to the pool and swam around and when they were the last two people there Weiss grabbed Yang around the waist and pulled her underwater with her.

The two swam for a couple hours, the life guards left and turned all of the power off. The two refused to leave so they were left by themselves. Yang pulled Weiss closer and kissed her again and slowly untied Weisses bikini bottom and top and stared at her before grabbing he and pulling her close, going underwater and pushing her face into Weisses vagina, swirling her tongue around inside her until she came. Weiss smiled and slipped her hand into Yangs bottoms and putting her fingers into her and pulling off Yangs top and sucking on her nipples


End file.
